


how to never be alone

by idioglossia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apocalypse of the Damned References, I'm probably projecting some stuff just a heads up, Jeremy's mother is Not Good, M/M, Stardew Valley makes a brief appearence, What am I doing, chat fic, kinda???, more like they're tumblr mutuals who DM a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioglossia/pseuds/idioglossia
Summary: They met because Michael was doing a following spree and Jeremy had liked the post. That was the beginning of it.





	how to never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, so if it's terrible, I apologise. I'll try to update every couple weeks, but I'm an inconsistent idiot, so don't count on it. Other stuff: michapocalypse is Michael and pxel-lyfe is Jeremy. I don't know anything about America bc I'm Canadian, so if my description of your state was waaay out of whack, blame it on that and accept my humblest apologies.

micahpocalypse: So we've been mutuals for a couple months now  
micahpocalypse: And you're the coolest person ever  
micahpocalypse: Wanna be friends?  
pxel-lyfe: you have no idea how much I want to be friends with you  
pxel-lyfe: you're the coolest human I know  
micahpocalypse: Deal, new friend!  
micahpocalypse: :)  
  
pxel-lyfe  
The Stardust You Left Me  
An Apocalypse of the Damned fic  
By: @pxel-lyfe  
Trigger warnings: major character death, food, mild gore  
  
micahpocalypse: BROOOO  
micahpocalypse: How dare u do this to my heart  
pxel-lyfe: RIP michael's heart  
pxel-lyfe: I think I did a pretty good job??  
micahpocalypse: You tore my heart out  
micahpocalypse: I almost cried in class  
micahpocalypse: It's the best thing I've read all year  
micahpocalypse: It's so good  
micahpocalypse: You were doing it for a class project right? Was your grade good?  
pxel-lyfe: yeah  
pxel-lyfe: no grade yet though  
pxel-lyfe: only just turned it in lmao  
micahpocalypse: Well u'd better get a good grade  
micahpocalypse: I'll FITE your teacher if you don't  
pxel-lyfe: at least one of us will  
pxel-lyfe: I'd probs die on the spot  
micahpocalypse: Nooo, don't die, Jer!  
micahpocalypse: Then who would make me cry over fictional characters in love?  
pxel-lyfe: fair, fair.  
micahpocalypse: I still can't believe how sweet 1 and 2 were  
pxel-lyfe: yeah, I wrote them to be at tooth-rotting levels of sweet  
pxel-lyfe: mainly for later angst  
micahpocalypse: 1's death?  
pxel-lyfe: yeah  
micahpocalypse: Your teacher's gonna fucking cry, Jeremy  
pxel-lyfe: she'd better! I need an A.  
micahpocalypse: Hey, it's almost summer!  
micahpocalypse: What are you going to do?  
pxel-lyfe: I dunno  
pxel-lyfe: my mom's really strict and I barely remember the last time I saw my dad  
micahpocalypse: Oof  
pxel-lyfe: they're divorced  
pxel-lyfe: I wish dad had gotten custody of me because my mom has no clue how to deal with a child of any age  
pxel-lyfe: ugh, sorry  
pxel-lyfe: you don't need to deal with my mommy issues  
micahpocalypse: I don't mind  
micahpocalypse: It sounds like a rough life  
pxel-lyfe: I guess I'm just bitter.  
pxel-lyfe: my mom alternates between yelling at me for stuff and ignoring me so completely that I feel like I've vanished entirely.  
pxel-lyfe: I don't really have any close friends here either. you're probably the closest friend I have. that I've ever had.  
pxel-lyfe: aaand I'm crying. fuck.  
micahpocalypse: Do you want a hug?  
pxel-lyfe: yes please  
micahpocalypse sent a gif  
micahpocalypse sent a gif  
micahpocalypse sent a gif  
micahpocalypse: You're my closest friend too, Jeremy.  
pxel-lyfe: does that mean we're best friends...?  
micahpocalypse: I think so  
micahpocalypse: I've never had a best friend before  
micahpocalypse: I've always wanted one  
pxel-lyfe: me too, best friend.  
pxel-lyfe: ugh, my mom's calling. dinner.  
micahpocalypse: :(  
micahpocalypse: See you soon?  
pxel-lyfe: totally.  
pxel-lyfe sent a gif  
pxel-lyfe: hugs for you too.  
micha-apocalypse: :)  
  
pxel-lyfe: MICHAEL  
pxel-lyfe: I GOT AN A  
pxel-lyfe: ON THE STARDUST YOU LEFT ME  
micahpocalypse: Congays!  
micahpocalypse: *grats  
pxel-lyfe: lol  
pxel-lyfe: I feel ready vibrate out of my skin, holy shit.  
micahpocalypse: I'm glad I don't need to fight your teacher, lmao  
pxel-lyfe: that's a good thing, because Ms. Kazembe is ripped as hell.  
pxel-lyfe: she's our gym teacher too.  
micahpocalypse: Yep, very glad I don't have to fight your teacher!  
  
pxel-lyfe: what's your favourite spongebob episode?  
micahpocalypse: w h a t  
pxel-lyfe: you heard me!  
pxel-lyfe: mine's club spongebob  
micahpocalypse: You know the names??  
pxel-lyfe: yeah??  
micahpocalypse: I don't  
pxel-lyfe: oh...  
micahpocalypse: mine's the one where Spongebob paints krabby patties a bunch of colors, makes a lot of money and abandons it all to rub pickles together for the squeak.  
pxel-lyfe: that episode's called pretty patties  
micahpocalypse: Wait, it's a real episode?  
micahpocalypse: I was really young and really sick when I watched it  
micahpocalypse: I thought I dreamed/hallucinated it  
pxel-lyfe: nope!  
pxel-lyfe: can't remember what season, but I saw it too.  
micahpocalypse: Really?  
pxel-lyfe: yep!  
micahpocalypse: My life is a lie, Jeremy. A LIEEEEE.  
  
micahpocalypse: I just had the longest day in the history of ever  
micahpocalypse: What would you say to AotD?  
micahpocalypse: You not on yet?  
micahpocalypse: Jeremy?  
micahpocalypse: Jer-bear?  
micahpocalypse: Jeremy, it's been two hours and I'm getting worried.  
micahpocalypse: Are you in trouble?  
micahpocalypse: Jeremy, I have to go to bed. Please text me when you get on. I'm really worried.  
  
pxel-lyfe: sorry I wasn't on yesterday. I'm ok.  
pxel-lyfe: mom got mad. took away my phone and computer.  
pxel-lyfe: please don't be mad.  
micahpocalypse: I'm not mad, Jer.  
micahpocalypse: I was definitely worried, but not mad.  
micahpocalypse: just worried.  
pxel-lyfe: oh thank god  
pxel-lyfe: let's never talk about this again  
micahpocalypse: :////  
micahpocalypse: if you want, Jeremy.  
  
micahpocalypse: Classes are officially done!  
pxel-lyfe: wooooo!  
pxel-lyfe: more time to spend in my room on my computer!  
micahpocalypse: Oh, ME.  
micahpocalypse: I wish you could be here with me though.  
pxel-lyfe: me too...  
pxel-lyfe: your moms sound really cool.  
pxel-lyfe: the coolest member of my family is our scrap metal bird, Graftin. he's very green.  
micahpocalypse: :(  
micahpocalypse: Graftin sounds cool though.  
pxel-lyfe: oh, he is!  
pxel-lyfe sent a picture  
micahpocalypse: :O  
micahpocalypse: A dapper boi!!  
pxel-lyfe: lmao  
pxel-lyfe: he's SNAZZY  
micahpocalypse: YESSSSS  
micahpocalypse: lmao  
pxel-lyfe: hey, you wanna play AotD? my mom's out until ten thirty-ish and the wifi's pretty good today!  
micahpocalypse: Absolutely! Booting up now.  
  
pxel-lyfe: I'm so boooored, Micah  
micahpocalypse: Hello to you too, Jer-bear  
pxel-lyfe: entertain me. I have absolutely nothing to do and no one to do nothing with. p-pwease???  
micahpocalypse: Oh, don't you hewwo me, Jeremy Middle Name Last Name!  
pxel-lyfe: H-HEWWO? MR. MICHAEL?  
micahpocalypse: THEN PERISH.  
micahpocalypse: But seriously, nothing to do?  
pxel-lyfe: I live in the middle of Nowhere, Arizona. barring going out into the desert and dying of heat or internally screaming at someone's barbecue, there ain't much to do.  
micahpocalypse: Wait- you live in Arizona????  
pxel-lyfe: have been for the past couple years, actually. before that was washington and before that was new orleans. before even new orleans was some city in illinois, but only for like half a year. then, at the very beginning of my young life was new jersey. that was before the divorce.  
micahpocalypse: I've just lived in New Jersey my whole life. What's it like to travel around so much?  
pxel-lyfe: at the risk of sounding cliche? it's lonely. I want to have one permanent house, with a dog and a swimming pool and a best friend I see face to face every day at school, (you're great though- you're the best best friend I could ever ask for.) but because my mom moves every few years for her work, I'm never going to get that.  
pxel-lyfe: wow, that turned into a rant real quick.  
micahpocalypse: Oh, Jer...  
micahpocalypse: What was your favourite place to live?  
pxel-lyfe: if I remembered what nj was like, I feel like that would be it  
pxel-lyfe: but since I don't: new orleans.  
micahpocalypse: why?  
pxel-lyfe: it was so full of life  
pxel-lyfe: jazz played all night in the bars, people laughed and were merry  
pxel-lyfe: you'd walk around during the day and spot an new voodoo shop or a tree so old and gnarled it looked dead and you knew that they both had a story you could never get but always wanted  
pxel-lyfe: you ate beignets and spoke French and and looked at the thousands of lights and you basked in a city with history oozing out it's pores and knew that if you made a mistake, you were one out of thousands, that no one was looking.  
pxel-lyfe: I lived for sure in an upper class neighbourhood, so you didn't worry constantly about the crime rate, but it was still there.  
pxel-lyfe: I just didn't care  
pxel-lyfe: new orleans was my city and I loved it  
micahpocalypse: That was really beautiful, Jer.  
pxel-lyfe: aww, thanks.  
pxel-lyfe: so what's nj like?  
micahpocalypse: Not your New Orleans, that's for sure  
micahpocalypse: It's boring and lazy and nothing ever changes  
micahpocalypse: Everyone is the same, and if you aren't, than you aren't part of that everyone anymore.  
micahpocalypse: But the bookstore's nice and people are polite and the game store clerks always know new combos  
micahpocalypse: New Jersey, at least my New Jersey, is a very steady place.  
pxel-lyfe: huh.  
pxel-lyfe: well, I'm definitely not bored anymore.  
  
pxel-lyfe  
It's A Two-Player Life  
An Apocalypse of the Damned fic  
By: @pxel-lyfe  
To: @micahpocalypse  
You convinced me to write this, you nerd. Have fun with your angst and horror.  
Trigger warnings: food, memory loss, major character death, mild gore  
  
pxel-lyfe: so, michael!  
pxel-lyfe: how do you like your present?  
micahpocalypse: You have a brilliant mind, Jer-bear  
micahpocalypse: Fucked up, but brilliant.  
pxel-lyfe: thanks fam!  
  
micahpocalypse: I wish you could come over  
micahpocalypse: I've never really met you IRL but god do I miss you  
micahpocalypse: Why do you have to live on the other side of the country?  
pxel-lyfe: micah?  
pxel-lyfe: isn't it three am where you are?  
micahpocalypse: yeah  
micahpocalypse: wait that means it's 6 for you  
pxel-lyfe: you didn't wake me up.  
pxel-lyfe: I had a nightmare.  
micahpocalypse: :(  
micahpocalypse: couldn't get back to bed?  
pxel-lyfe: yeah.  
micahpocalypse: The one with your mom..?  
pxel-lyfe: yeah...  
pxel-lyfe: michael?  
micahpocalypse: Yeah?  
pxel-lyfe: I really miss you too.  
pxel-lyfe: you mean a lot to me.  
micahpocalypse: You're my best friend and I love you for that.  
pxel-lyfe: I think I can get to sleep now. thank you, micah.  
micahpocalypse: No problem at all, Jer.  
micahpocalypse: Sweet dreams and all that shit.  
  
pxel-lyfe: good morning, micah!  
pxel-lyfe: hope you didn't stay up 2 late.  
micahpocalypse: Ug. Kill me, Jer. I woke up with a killer headache  
pxel-lyfe: aww, that sucks...  
micahpocalypse: Mom two says it's probs a migraine  
pxel-lyfe: OOF  
pxel-lyfe: migraines are the worst, buddy.  
micahpocalypse: I knooooow  
pxel-lyfe: you want anything I could get you?  
pxel-lyfe: stupid cat videos? AotD?  
micahpocalypse: A hug  
pxel-lyfe: I will hug my phone and pretend it's you.  
micahpocalypse: I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get, huh?  
pxel-lyfe: Arizona and New Jersey aren't exactly neighbouring states. if I could give you a real, full-body, non-virtual hug, I would and I would never let go.  
micahpocalypse: I know you would  
micahpocalypse: I just wish you were here to deliver.  
pxel-lyfe: I wish too.  
  
pxel-lyfe: my mom and her boyfriend are fighting again and I can't block them out  
pxel-lyfe: oh, god, please make it stop  
micahpocalypse: :(((  
micahpocalypse: Can I help?  
pxel-lyfe: I dunno  
micahpocalypse: Can u play AotD?  
pxel-lyfe: no  
pxel-lyfe: theyre in the living room where I play  
micahpocalypse: Skype?  
pxel-lyfe: please  
micahpocalypse: Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAND IT'S DONE! See you next chapter folks!!


End file.
